Flip chip devices are generally fabricated using integrated circuits (ICs) that are formed on a wafer. Pads are added to the surface of the ICs and solder balls are added to the pads. The ICs are removed (e.g., diced) from the wafer. Additional materials (sometimes called shim structures) are sometimes added to the flip chips to reduce flexing of the ICs, during heating and cooling or being exposed to mechanical stresses, for example. Then, the ICs are flipped and the solder balls are bonded to connectors of external circuitry.